Fireworks
by Fire Dragon Ninja
Summary: It's the annual Summer festival! Natsu invites Lucy with him! will something happened between these two best friends? Please R&R! this is my first story! :)


**Hey! it's my first story and i'm new here,so please be easy on me!**

**~celestialninja17**

* * *

**FIREWORKS**

"Hey Luce!" the said blonde looked up from her book and saw her bubble-gum-haired best friend bouncing up to her. "Hey Natsu,what's up?" Lucy asked him "Well,the guild will launch up Fireworks for tonight's Festival! So i was wondering if you'd like to join me and happy?" Natsu said,ethuastically,with cheerfulness obvious in his voice,Lucy simply can't deny his offer "Umm... sure... i guess i'll come..." she accepted,Natsu raised his fist in the Air and shouted "YOSH! It's gonna be AWESOME! I'm all fired up!" Lucy just giggled at her Best friend's Antics,and then she realized something "Wait,will Erza and Gray come too? Did you ask somebody else?" she asked paused for a second then replied her question "No,and i didn't ask anyone else... so it's just you,me and Happy!" He said while grinning.

_'w-whaaat?,just me,Natsu and Happy? Me and Natsu... together? ALONE?!' _The blonde quickly dismissed the idea of her and Natsu alone,Happy would be there too would he? "Aaaah,Souka... alright then..." She said with pink dusting over her cheeks,"Okay then,pick you up at 7 Luce!" He said while running trough the doors,Lucy,Once again,Giggled."Ara~Ara~ someone's having a date tonight~" A voice said behind her,Lucy squeaked out of surprise and turned,only to be faced to the Demon,the model for sorceress magazine,the one who controls over the take over magic,satan soul,and the Matchmaker,Who else? Mirajane strauss.

Lucy blushed ten shades of red,"w-what? W-w-w-what d-d-d-d-d-date? I don't have a-any d-d-dates!" she denied,while stuttering,Mirajane just smiled sweetly,a little bit too sweet,"Uhuh,suuure you do...Now hurry up and get ready for your date with Natsu!" she said while pushing Lucy trough the doors,"Miraaaaa~ i'ts still 5!" The blonde whined,while blushing scarlet.

"They should really get together huh,Mira-nee?" the youngest member of the strauss siblings said to her sister,"Yeah,i wonder what will happen tonight? Why can't they just get together already?!" Mirajane whined while stomping her foot like a little child,Lissana just smiled "But Lissana,don't you like Natsu? Aren't you jealous?" Mira asked her dear sister,Lissana answered,"Yeah,but the feeling's is long gone... besides,Natsu and Lucy are just adorable!" Mira put her thumbs up approvingly and smiled _'besides,... i like someone else..'_ Lissana added in her heart.

The blonde sit at her bed while fussing to no one,_'damn that Mira' _ she cursed under her breath,she kept cursing and grumped until she looked up and saw it's almost 7,she decided to drag her butt off the bed and get ready,she wants to look best,she wants to steal his attention,and maybe... his heart... just like what he does to her's. **(A/N XD)**

-meanwhile, at the Dragneel s-

"you know Happy... you don't have to go trough all this things y'know..." Natsu said to his best friend while sweatdropping,"you wanna steal her attention right? Wanna steal her heart? You gotta dress and act propperly,isn't that what most woman liked? Especially _Her_ " Happy saidwhile rummaging trough his 's cheeks glowed a light shade of pink,"W-what are you talking about? I d-don't like anyone..." he said,while averting his gaze off Happy,Happy turned around and said "really? Cause its obvious you lllllliiiikkkkkke Lucy.." Whle rolling his tongue,which suceed in making Natsu's cheek glowed brighter,"W-what? Me and Luce? Hell no,were just friends!" he denied _'yeah... just friends...'_ he sighed unconsciously while staring at the window,Happy,took notice of this and said "Natsu,on't deny it... your in love with Lucy..." Natsu turned and faced Happy,"Yeah... your probably right... c'mon,it's almost time..." He said while he got up from his hamcock,Happy just smiled.

-In front of Lucy's-

Natsu rang her doorbell 3 times,and then she came out,making Natsu's mouth Agape,She was wearing a yellow summerdress that ends below her thighs,the dress has sunflower prints all over it,but not too much though,her hair is let loose and she is wearing a red headband,the perfect picture of summer,**(A/N It's summer now) **she's wearing white flats that had cute little flowers on it,so simple,yet so cute,he must'v had been staring for too long cause she took notice and asked him "Hey,Natsu,... uhh... are you alright?" he instantly recovers and grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. "sorry,i was spacing out... hey the fireworks are almost starting,c'mon,we better hurry up!" he took her by the hand,making her blush scarlet,but what she don't know is Natsu had a little tinge of red on his face.

- Later-

Natsu and Lucy arrives 10minutes before the fireworks started,Natsu led her onto the top of the hill under the big willow tree,Lucy marvelled at the sight before her,The entire town of Magnolia can be seen from here,but with the night sky and colorful lights,it makes it even more pretty,"quiet a view,huh?" Natsu said while standing beside her "Yeah... it's really pretty..." Lucy replied,her gaze never leaving,Natsu took a glance at her and saw how she glows under the moonlight ,the lights from the festival reflected upon her chocolate eyes,making it shine more,and the smile she wore,it's really beautiful,Natsu can't get enough of her beauty.

Natsu checked his watch and saw there only 1 more minute until the fireworks starts,"Hey luce,it's almost starting,c'mon,lets sit down." he said sitting down,"Natsu... where's happy?" The blonde asked,realizing the feline's absents. "he's with charle and wendy" Natsu said "Hey look! it's starting!" "Oh yeah! c'mon! lets cont too!" their hand accidentally touched. 10! the people chanted 9! Natsu looked to the blonde as she did so too 8! he leaned closer,making her breath hitched 7! their face are now centimeters apart 6! natsu kept leaning closer and closer 5! Lucy regain her composure and start leaning too 4! Now it's Natsu's turn to be shocked,did she return his feelings? 4! They kept leaning closer and closer 3! their noses are touching 2! their lips almost touching 1! "i love you" they both said,and finally pressed their lips together,making it a sweet,long,kiss,with fireworks as their background. Lucy's hand wrapped up around his neck while his hands grabbed ahold of her waist. after they pulled away,"Natsu... a-are you serious?" "About what Luce?" "About what you say earlier?" "of course i do,i've loved you from the day i met you" Lucy's eyes are wattery and she hugged Natsu while crying,Natsu just smiled and hug her back.

After a long time... their love has finally been requited,on a summer night,filled with exploding flowers.

* * *

**DON'T HATE ME! This is my first story after all... gomene for the incorrect grammars,English is not my first language. :)  
~celestialninja17**

**DON'T FORGET! R&R! (/w)/**


End file.
